Melty Love
by hikachu
Summary: How Amakusa stole Ange's first kiss. Sequel to Strawberry Panties and Wonder Cookie; AU; for Small Bombs.


Ange wasn't stupid, but she was no genius either, and unlike her cousin George, she didn't even have enough patience or self-discipline to sit down and study for hours to improve her average skills and less than average knowledge.

She glanced one last time at the – almost embarrassingly – low mark scribbled in bright red ink at the top of the sheet and frowned; she would ask her mother to help her study for the make up test and she would surely pass. Kyrie was the smartest one in the family and also the smartest woman Ange knew. She looked up to her and was a bit ashamed of her scholastic failures specifically because of that, even if her mother had never reprimanded her for her mistakes.

Besides, if she didn't start to work harder, there was a chance that next year she wouldn't end up in the same class as her friends. No, thinking about it, it was almost sure. Belphegor and Mammon worked hard and their grades were pretty good, way better than hers or their sisters'.

What a terrible day, she thought with a sigh and walked into the hallway, leaving her friends behind. Their teacher needed to talk to them, so she'd just wait for the sisters at the gate outside.

Ange ignored that her day was going to get even worse in a matter of few seconds.

"Why the long face?"

She froze. Not recognizing that voice was impossible.

"… Amakusa."

At that, he _had_ to grab the sheet she was still clutching in one hand. The fact that the other hadn't offered him a proper explanation was a valid enough excuse to invade her personal space and do that.

"Hah?" his eyes scanned the rumpled paper. "So… that's it? You bombed a test?" and then he was staring at her again. His expression was saying 'are you serious?' and he seemed just about to burst into laughter; Ange's frown deepened.

"Give that back," she said but tore it from his hands anyway, because she knew he wouldn't listen—he never listened: in fact, she didn't even tell him 'disappear' or 'leave me alone' this time. She would just walk past him, go home and if he dared to follow her… well, girl or not, Ange wasn't that weak (never mind that Amakusa was not only freakishly tall but also obviously stronger than her and all the boys in her class).

"Hey, it's gonna be alright little lady!"

Ange gritted her teeth. Ah. Of course he was going to follow her, of course…!

"I fail tests all the time and yet… here I am, this spring I'll graduate and say bye bye to this boring uniform and the teachers I respect so much—Hyahahaha! You know, even your brother gets higher scores than me, and Ushiromiya is pretty bad at math even if he can run faster than anyone—!"

"You'd better go home and study then," she muttered, still walking. "After all, it's more likely for Beelzebub to go on a diet than for Onii-chan to get a decent grade in math."

"Hehehe, Ange-san is so cruel… even to her own brother…! But that's why I like her: not only she's got a nice body but also the best personality! Curvy and feisty women are truly the best!"

"Amakusa," she hissed and almost – almost – stopped and turned around to look at him in the eye. "I don't appreciate this kind of creepy comments: save this perverted stuff for when you see those losers you call friends and need something to yap about."

The other stopped, blinked, grinned, put a hand over his heart and then sighed dramatically. "Why did I fall for such a cruel mistress…!" and no more than two seconds later, he was next to her, sparkly smile and cheerful attitude back in place. "I just wanted to cheer you up, y'know. Ange-san needs to smile more, or the day she does it's gonna be the day her pretty face cracks!"

"Having a perverted creeper following you around is rather sad, so no, you aren't helping."

"But if you accept to go out with me I won't be 'following you around' anymore! I'll just be waiting for my cute girlfriend to walk her home after school!"

Ange threw an icy glare in his direction and blushed a little. "I already told you to stop that."

"So cold and merciless~" he raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "Ah, maybe we should return to that café again: their ice-cream is delicious, but for some weird reason you refused to eat it last time—"

"_Some weird reason_ being you."

"Oho! Then you do like ice-cream! I was beginning to think that Ange-san was really like an old lady, in spite of her soft skin—ohh, it's just like touching a peach or velvet~"

"Don't touch me and don't say those things! I told you it's creepy!" she tried to slap his hand away, but before she could try, his fingers curled around her wrist.

"Hm… There's… something on your cheek," his lips gradually curved into a grin, "Ange-san."

"H, Hey…!" she screeched, surprising herself, and tried again to hit him when he cupped her cheek with his palm. "Don't get too close to me, you…!"

But Ange knew: telling Amakusa what to do – especially in this kind of situation – was completely useless.

She took a couple steps back and raised her arms in a defensive stance – she wasn't sure what to expect from him at this point, but _of course_ it wasn't going to be something she'd like or even be barely okay with.

… What can I expect from someone who's too stupid to understand the notion of personal space?, Ange thought preparing herself to punch him again, if necessary. Unfortunately, though, her mind went completely blank when his lips touched her cheek.

"Wha, What are you—"

It wasn't the first time she received that kind of kiss of course, but… from a stranger—from this guy… it felt different, too intimate—she wanted to react but she didn't know how, and before she could wake up from that weird trance, Amakusa's mouth was covering hers and this _was_ something completely new and foreign to her.

His lips weren't really soft and he wasn't being exactly gentle: there was something akin to greed in the way his mouth moved against hers, as if he knew that this would end soon and there was no time for formalities and kindness.

Ange's face was red and she let out a muffled gasp when she felt Amakusa's tongue caressing her lips.

"S… Stop this…!" she managed to mutter and, surprisingly, he did.

"Sorry," he said but his expression said otherwise. "That was a bit too intense for someone as pure as you, I guess."

Ange had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from exploding; she knew that her reaction would only amuse him. "I am not a kid."

He laughed. Apparently, the best choice would have been to keep quiet and maybe kick him in the stomach.

"Of course you aren't. Only a blind man would be able to mistake you for a kid, little lady." The way his eyes lingered on her figure made her feel uncomfortable. "But this was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

"… … … How can you be so sure?" He was right, but why should she give him the satisfaction of knowing it?

Amakusa's smile turned into a somewhat secretive expression. Her tone was as flat as always yet he could notice the small changes in her stance and the confusion behind her cold gaze. "I can tell. I may not look like it, but I'm very good at reading people. Especially when it comes to these things."

"Don't try to sound like a wise old man when you're just being a pervert."

"Ah, calling me a pervert again… Do you really hate me that much?"

"Yes."

"… It's alright. Eventually, that hatred will turn into love. They say that in the end love and hate are the same, after all."

"I don't know if you're really that stubborn or if your brain simply stopped working long ago."

"Hyahahahaha! Ange-san is so funny! I'll take that as a compliment."

"I take it you're a masochist too."

"Not really, but if it's you, I don't mind," he winked and paused for a moment. "Well, now that I've stolen your first kiss, I guess I should take responsibility," he stated calmly, nodding at his own words. "Ange-san. Let's become a couple." He made it sound like the most natural conclusion in the world.

One of Ange's eyebrows twitched but her face remained emotionless. Her self-control amused Amakusa who, at the same time, respected her for it. "Take responsibility? That's something you should say to the girl you slept with last night."

"Hah? … Ange-san! I'd never sleep with another woman when I already have you! Besides," he added in a lower tone, finally letting go of her wrists to grab her chin, "you can come to my apartment and we can fix that right now! Hyahahaha!"

The girl grimaced at first, but her irritated expression turned into a smirk almost at once: releasing her had been definitely a mistake, as Amakusa found out first-hand when her fist connected with his stomach.

"Just as expected from Ange-sama!"

"… Mammon." Ange turned around to see the sisters walking towards her.

"Forgive us for the delay, Ange-sama," Lucifer said with a grave expression. "But the teacher—"

"Next time she decides to waste our time like that I'm just going to break her kneecaps and leave!" Satan exploded.

Ange sighed. Sometimes the girls behaved like yankees.

"If you do that, things will only get worse," she said with a small smile.

"Maybe," Asmodeus chirped in, "next time we should bring our baseball bats and help Ange-sama~" but the way she licked her lips and her eyes sparkled suggested something other than murderous intent. (It was no mystery that she had a bit of a crush on Amakusa, anyway.)

He laughed. "Oh? Eight girls at once? Sounds like that'd be a little too much even for me, but you're so pretty, how can I refuse—?"

It was then that something hit him in the face. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was sudden and so it was enough to shut him up.

"Let's go now." Ange's voice, followed by the sound of footsteps.

Amakusa watched in silence as the girls walked away, then his gaze fell onto the crumpled paper in his hand; opening it, he recognized the test from earlier. He smiled. Knowing Ange, she could have used something else to hit him—something that would actually _hurt_; moreover… she would surely want it back. It wasn't a random piece of paper she could just throw away like that, after all.

Amakusa wondered if she realized that she had just given him another excuse to see her.


End file.
